As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. One interface that is of growing popularity due to its intuitive and interactive nature is the touch-screen display. Through a touch-screen display, a user can perform a variety of tasks by contacting a region of the touch-screen with the user's finger. In order to create a more intuitive and enhanced user experience, designers often leverage user experience with physical interactions. This is generally done by reproducing some aspects of interactions with the physical world through visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback. Haptic feedback often takes the form of a mechanical vibration or a perceived change in a coefficient of friction. Recently, multifaceted touch-screen displays and permanently-conformed touch-screen displays have been developed. Accordingly, there is a need to provide haptic effects for these multifaceted and permanently-conformed touch-screen displays.